


protector

by MercyMae



Series: The Adventures of Baby Peter [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMae/pseuds/MercyMae
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Hi! I have a prompt if youre taking them: Tony has been iron man for a few months now and Afghanistan is still a little fresh and Tony is really self conscious of the arc reactor. Peter, on the other hand, who is 4 or 5 yrs old (can be Tonys biological or adoptive kid) LOVES it. Calms him down after scary nightmares, loves the warm soft glow (I just imagine him placing a tiny hand over it idk) and he's so soft it makes tony want to cry (bonus if its still comforting years later when Peter is 16)or,Who says that little kids couldn't be protectors?





	protector

Tony hated it.

He absolutely hated it with a dying passion. Everyday as he looked himself in the mirror, he saw the Arc reactor taunting him with unwanted memories of being stuck in Afghanistan, living off of a car battery and being tortured.

The only thing kept him moving was his son.

Tony had a son he never knew he wanted until he held a small premature baby in his arms. Small wires were connected to the baby when he first met him. It was a sight that made his heart clench.

But just when he thought that he would ruin the kid even more, he felt the small weight cradled in his arms, and instantly knew that fatherhood was going to sweep him under.

Peter Benjamin Stark was his name.

Such a strong name for a small child, but held a promising meaning for the kid.

 _Everything_  was for Peter. Everything he did and made was for his son. To set up an example for his son.

An example that his own father never gave him. Tony wasn't going to give his son the same treatment that his own father treated him with. Never in a million years.

So, when he was captured by the ten rings, he kept on living. Because his son was out there waiting for him.

* * *

Tony would never forget the overjoyed smile he got from his son when he returned from Afghanistan. A priceless memory that Tony will forever hold in his mind.

It was pure treasure to see his son in what felt like years.

Despite him getting the Arc reactor, Peter _loved_ it. How it glowed bright blue under daddy's shirt. The small initials of Stark Industries engraved in the Arc reactor.

The first night when Tony came home, was one of those days where he didn't have to explain why daddy has metal inside his chest.

But, Peter asked him about it when he was snuggled against Tony's chest.

"That's my armor for my heart," Tony had answered with, gently tapping the Arc reactor with his index finger.

"Why do you need armor for your heart?" Peter asked, cocking his small head to the side as he watched the Arc reactor glow softly.

Tony froze, a lump forming in his throat. He swallowed thickly and gave a small, but forced smile. "Because daddy's heart was hurt...and it needed protection from meanies."

"Oh..." Peter murmured, looking down in his lap, as if thinking of a way to comfort his father. He looked up and smiled brightly at his father. "Don't worry! I'll protect your heart too!"

Inside his heart overflowed with warmth and love for the child. Tony grinned and gently placed a calloused hand on Peter's cheeks, allowing his thumb to stroke those soft, red cheeks with such gentleness.

"Yeah, bambino? You gonna protect me from the meanies?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded enthusiastically, placing a hand on top of Tony's, and pulling away from his cheeks and onto the Arc reactor with his small hand still on top of Tony's hand. "Daddy protects me from the meanies under my bed, but I'll protect you from meanies inside your chest!"

The billionaire just sniffed and leaned forward, pressing a lingering kiss on his son's forehead. "Thank you, baby," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Peter whispered back, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against his father's warm lips.

* * *

Years have past, and Peter kept his word. Tony never forgot about that night when he had a nightmare.

He didn't know if he was thrashing around or making noises, but he did feel tender hands on the sides of his head. Tony had snapped his eyes open, greeted by darkness.

But as he blinked multiple times, he saw a shadowy a small silhouette hovering over him.

"Daddy?" It called out. Tony gasped and sat up, noticing how the silhouette backed away for a moment before crashing into him, hugging his neck.

Tony's breaths heaved hard, chest rising and falling. The Arc reactor glowed brightly under his cotton shirt.

Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead.

Though, as soon as he felt a familiar weight leaning against him, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the small frame of his son.

He placed his hands on the back Peter's head and hugged his son close, choking back a sob while tears threatened to fall.

Tony felt small hands brush against his sweaty back soothingly. "Its okay, daddy," Peter whispered. "you can cry if you like too."

That's when Tony let the waterworks stream freely down his cheeks, not holding back his shuddering sobs or wracking shoulders. He just held onto Peter and hugged him closer to his chest.

Tony didn't remember falling asleep, but he did wake up to Peter snuggled against his chest with a hand placed over his Arc reactor, as if trying to protect it.

A smile graced his lips as he leaned his forehead against his son's forehead and closed his eyes, allowing the serene silence to fill the room and his nightmares from last night.

* * *

As more years passed on, the nightmares has lessened thanks to Peter and his wonder powers of protecting his dad from the meanies.

But the more years slowly drifting off, the more Tony realized that Peter was growing up. His kid wasn't that small premature baby sleeping his plastic world, or that little innocent boy that would give him a toothy-grin every day.

No, Peter was no longer that kid anymore. He was a junior in highschool with a scary girlfriend and a nerdy best friend that loves legos.

If that didn't spike any concerns, then Peter having spider-powers will definitely give his father a heart attack.

Non the less, he allowed Peter to be a Super-hero called Spider-man…still, he had rules to follow if he wanted to keep his ego.

It kept Tony on his toes non-stop. The fear of losing his son was always on his thoughts when Peter went out to patrol New York City.

And even though Peter was growing up, he couldn't help but hover parent his son when he would get injured.

Tony loosened up at such a wrong time though. The one time where he allowed the kid to be in a space doughnut , or accompany him on Titan, was the last time he would see his kid for 5 years.

During those 5 years were pain of grief and anger. Guilt gnawed at his heart and he was plagued by the memories of his kid dying in his arms with those heart breaking words.

The last words of Peter was him pleading not to die;to not go. And Tony couldn't do anything but watch as his son turned into nothing but ashes and blood.

Even if the Arc reactor wasn't in his heart anymore, Tony still  _needed_  his protector from the meanies. It did little comfort that his protector was gone. He felt vulnerable during state.

Soon enough though, he had to move on and greet a new love of his life. Morgan Stark was born.

A daughter, born right after the snap. The one thing in his life that he couldn't lose. Not after the loss Peter.

He had time to reflect and times to break down. Morgan was his temporary protector, and though she did a damn good job, he wanted his son to come back and be by Morgan's side as they protected him from the 'meanies'.

Would that ever come true-his wish?

After 5 years, it did come true.

He lost an arm in process of it all, but it was worth it. The hug couldn't wait when he saw his son leaping towards him. The war can stop for just a second while he hugged Peter.

It was such a reliever though.

Yeah okay, Tony kind of missed his arm, but he enjoyed having his children back. Even though the nightmares were often, he would wake up to Morgan and Peter by his side.

For once in a long time, he had his protectors back. But Peter and Morgan? They had their family back.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot, but fluffy as hell. Mistakes and Errors are present and im sorry :)
> 
> send some writing prompts on [Tumblr](https://mercymaeyo.tumblr.com/)  
> and perhaps I'll write them or do headcannons :3 (depends)


End file.
